


Sleep with All the Lights On

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Stanley Cup Finals, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia, back rubs, breakfast, bonding over crosswords. Apparently, that's what Kesler and Bieksa get up to on non-game day mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with All the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the first round of the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals. Posting for archiving purposes. Slightly based off of [this picture](http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2rc0bo7&s=7).

"You're still awake?" Kevin asked, exasperation colouring his tone. 

"Shut up," Ryan groused, as he flipped onto his back, huffing loudly.

Ever since their most recent loss against the Hawks, the press had been all but ripping him a new one for his under-performance. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him? He'd had so many 'gimme' chances and he'd blown all of them. The flight back to Chicago had been depressing enough, really. Ryan had spent the majority of the flight with his earbuds in in the hopes of avoiding a conversation with his teammates. He knew Kevin had been stealing glances at him for the flight, wondering whether or not to say anything. 

They had been too exhausted by the time they got to their hotel, and all but collapsed on the bed. Kevin had dozed for a good hour or so, but Ryan had lain awake next to him, his frustration clouding his thoughts and making it near impossible to sleep. When Kevin had woken up, Ryan lied and said he'd slept too.

That had been a day and a half ago. Almost two at the rate things were going at.

Kevin had reassured him after their latest practice that hopefully he'd be tired now. 

No such luck. Ryan sighed again, and rubbed a hand across his sleep-deprived face, and scowled at the ceiling of their hotel room. 

Kevin flipped onto his side, concern etching his brow. He trailed a hand down Ryan's chest, and whispered against his ear, "We could y'know … it's worked before, Ry."

Ryan smacked his hand. "Juice, we tried that already and it didn't work." Ryan glared at Kevin. "You managed to sleep, while all I wanted to do was smack you because you looked so peaceful."

He huffed again, and turned onto his side, leaving his back facing Kevin. Ryan closed his eyes, half-hoping the action might spur his sleep. When he felt Kevin push him onto his stomach, he was about to protest, but stopped talking when he felt Kevin's hands press down firmly on his shoulder blades, his fingers kneading the flesh, getting rid of the knots one by one. His moan was muffled by the pillow. 

"If this doesn't help you sleep, Ry, so help me God …" Kevin whispered, his thighs tense against Ryan's hips.

Ryan's eyes eventually open hours later, and he turns his body to the side to find Kevin asleep next to him, a small little line of drool hitting the pillow next to his head. Ryan's nose crinkles when he realizes he should be more disgusted by it, but finds it rather endearing. 

He curls his body closer, brushes his hand through Kevin's hair, and kisses his closed eyelids one at a time. He feels Kevin stir, and blink as he wakes. "Morning, Ry," he mumbles, sleep coating his tone. "Sleep well?" 

"Surprisingly well," he replies. Ryan tousles Kevin's hair teasingly. "We have a free day today. Should I order breakfast?"

Kevin laughs, and rubs his eyes getting rid of the sleep. "As long as you're not cooking, then I'm fine with room service."

Ryan swats his arm. "I can make toast!"

"Sure, sure." Kevin gets up off the bed and wanders off to the bathroom. Ryan hears the shower being turned on, before he gets up. He smirks when he realizes Kevin hasn't locked the door. He's naked, and stepping into the shower before Kevin finally realizes he isn't alone. 

"Breakfast can wait," Ryan mutters, before pressing Kevin against the tiled wall. 

Their breakfast order arrives later, along with a copy of the paper. Kevin has a large glass of orange juice in front of him, Ryan has his coffee, and they both have plates with fluffy eggs, bacon, and toast. A fruit cup sits next to their plates, all the red grapes shoved into Kevin's bowl. 

"Thank fuck you actually managed to sleep," Kevin says conversationally as he flips a page in the paper. "I was contemplating desperate measures if you hadn't slept."

Ryan looks up from stuffing a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. 

"Sedatives," Kevin finally admits.

Ryan smirks, before swallowing. "If they were horse tranquilizers then by all means, I wouldn't have said no."

"Actually horse tranquilizers are ineffective in humans. I would've had to have given you a pretty sizeable dosage for them to have any effect."

Ryan stares dumbly at Kevin for a few moments before Kevin looks up from the paper. "What?"

"More random stuff that you just know?" Ryan teases.

Kevin shrugs, and turns back to perusing the paper. 

"You always read the financial page first," Ryan notes.

"It's important to know how our money is doing. I did earn a degree in this area too," Kevin replies.

"As you always tell me," Ryan mumbles, taking a sip of coffee.

Kevin doesn't answer. Instead, he settles for throwing a grape at Ryan's head.

Ryan catches it easily, and stealthily places it back in Kevin's bowl. "How's the index doing?"

"Flatlining."

"All of them?"

Kevin shrugs. "Shouldn't be a problem. Some of the larger companies are exercising caution."

Eventually, they settle into doing the crossword, Kevin pointing out words while both of them laugh about how maybe they should invite Tanner to help them. They finish it in record time. 

Housekeeping kicks them out of their room for a few hours, and they spend those hours wandering around downtown Chicago. When they do make it back to their room, the exhaustion he's felt over the past two days catches up to him, and Kevin watches CNN while Ryan puts his head in Kevin's lap, and lets Kevin run his fingers through his hair. Ryan sighs in containment, and listens as Kevin hums quietly. The volume is low on the TV and Kevin's fingers are soft as they card through his hair, and Ryan lets his eyes flutter close.


End file.
